nasz_swiat_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
White Dream
White Dream''' ( przetlumaczone z angielskiego na polski-Biały Sen) Mały ogier pegaz. Syn Hope Light Heart i Blue Heart. Kucyk w wieku szkolnym pragnący zdobyć znaczek. Interesuje się historią i literaturą. Uwielbia czytać książki i słuchać historii. Jednak nie wiemy czy zdobędzie przez to znaczek. Chcę udowodnić że każdy posiada talent nie zależnie kim jest. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada białe umaszczenie dziedzicząc gen od dziadków ojca. Obydwoje rodzice wprawdzie nie mają białego odcienia został wyjątkowo zaznaczony przez dziadków . Szczęściarz prawda moi drodzy? Oczy Kolor oczu ma taki sam, jak jego rodzice choć jest zmieszany. Jest to barwa jasnego błękitu zmieszanego lekko z ciemnym. Niektórzy uważają że będzie miał oczy granatowe. Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę krótką i najeżoną jak i swój wspaniały ogon posiada w barwie żółto - pomarańczowej. Odziedziczył Pomarańczowy odcień po ojcu a żółty prawdopodobnie z umaszczenia matki. Ubrania Uwielbia nosić maski w kształtach wszystkich zwierząt. Nie lubi garnituru ani muszek bo uważa że wygląda jak dziwny kucyk. Osobowość Asertywny Jest asertywnym kucykiem. Powie swoje nie''' i nikt go do niczego nie zmusi ani nie skusi. Rodzice przypuszczają że zdobył swój charakter po ich doświadczeniu w zdobywaniu asertywności. Nerwowy Jest bardzo nerwowy. Wszystko go denerwuje. Rodzice z mają z nim nie lada problem. Jako najmłodszy uważa że zawsze go wszyscy postrzegają jako słabeusza i mazgają. Niecierpliwy Jest niecierpliwy prawie we wszystkim oprócz gier. Dla niego wszystko musi być szybko podane i zrobione. Butny Często się kłóci z rodzicami i rodzeństwem uważając że to on ma rację a nie oni. Misiek Czasami aby przeprosić przytulić się do swoich rodziców i da im pocałunek. Rodzice uznają to za przeproszenie Historia Narodziny Urodził się jako przedostatni potomek Hope Light i Blue Heart. Rodzice pragnęli by uczył się w Ponyville ponieważ aby chodzić do szkoły w Cloudsdale trzeba mieć skrzydła, a on miał ale nie potrafił latać. Urodził się jako jedyny posiadający żywe skrzydła ale nie posiadający daru latania. Życie młodego pegaza pełne wstydu Rodzeństwo nosiło go na grzbiecie jak i rodzice przylatując do Cloudsdale. Zgodził się z rodzicami że jest wyjątkowy dla nich. Czasami można go spotkać w Canterlocie z rodzicami jak i w Ponyville.Rodzice głęboko wierzą że ich syn wzleci w powietrze i udowodni wyśmiewającym się z niego że potrafi latać. W szkole nabijali się po szkole koledzy nazywając go Brakowym Pegazem. Mama Hope go pocieszyła mówiąc że oni zamiast mózgu mają stęchłą trawę <: Relacje Rodzina Hope Light Heart Bardzo kocha swoją mamusię. Chciałby posiadać skrzydła jak mama i nimi latać. A nie potrafi. Ale wielokrotnie tłumaczy synowi że to możliwe pewnego dnia wzniesie się i pofrunie. Blue Heart Kocha swojego ojca i chcę go także naśladując we wszystkim nawet kiedyś skoczył z okna ale go ojciec chwycił. Forever True Life Lubi swoją siostrę choc denerwuje go że ma skrzydła. Czasami żartując powie ,, oddaj mi swe skrzydła bo ty latasz a ja nie Bright Light Bright Light to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. On pokazał mu prawdziwy niebezpieczny lot. Kiedy dorósł to spotykają się rzadko. Przyjaciele Posiada dużo przyjaciół. Rówieśnicy Jego rówieśnikami jest Magic Flight i White Magic Ciekawostki *Jako jedyny jest nielatającym pegazem. Rodzice nie znają powodu. *Nigdy nie zostanie prawdziwym pegazem ( chyba że zostanie odkryte zaklęcie na wieczne latające skrzydła) Albo dostanie olśnienia *Interesuje go literatura ale nie zdobył swojego znaczka. Zainteresowanie Interesuje się historią i literaturą. Uwielbia czytać książki i słuchać historii wszystkich ras, stworzeń oraz wydarzeń. Galeria Kategoria:Źrebięta Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Pegazy